I'm Not Just a Pawn!
by MoustacheMafiaMember
Summary: Hey! This is about a girl called Sora who has found out where the man she wants to kill is. However, things don't always go theway you expect, and things have gone upside down. What happens when she is faced with questioning herself as well as others around her? Can she learn to trust?
1. My Precious Child

I'm Sora. May as well skip the formalities. I'm contracted to a demon. The mark appears in both of my eyes. This demon promised me one thing.

"When you fulfil your wish I will turn you into a demon." She had whispered into my ear. "I will lead you to where your wish will be fulfilled. Find me if you can!"

Then she had knocked me unconscious.

I sighed. Someone grabbed me from behind. I couldn't scream. I couldn't do anything but let myself be taken away. I struggled nonetheless. Eventually, I passed out from exhaustion…

I woke up to blood red eyes. I almost screamed. Almost. They were a shock to my usual warm brown ones. I blinked a couple of times and realised I wasn't actually looking in a mirror. No, I was looking at a demon.

Dressed as a butler?

The demon moved his head away from mine. And smiled. Smiled?

"Bocchan wishes to see you." He turned on his heel and lead the way. I cast a look at myself. Why on Earth am I wearing a dress? Hello! I don't wear dresses!

I stood there and tapped my foot.

"Your old clothes were incinerated." Said the butler, emotionlessly. I simply found the zip and took it off.

"I'll go like this if I have to!" I said bitterly. Dresses reminded me of how I used to be..before…I met him.

I shook myself mentally. I'll daydream about him later. Right now, I was searching for the demon that killed my parents. A spider demon. Claude, he goes by now.

"Now, now, Sora. We can't be having that." He closed the door and stepped forward. I took a frightened step backward. I didn't have my katana on me. It's collapsible. (Like Sephiroth's Katana. Too fricken big.)

He advanced towards me. It's understandable I'm scared. For one, I'm wearing a bra and panties…

Ugh. I hate demons. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. Nothing happened. In fact, a woman was standing there. She tossed a long black cloak, dress shirt, black ribbon and black shorts at me. She gave me some flat boots that reached to my thigh, then left. I put them on, glaring at the demon.

Bloody demon. Why does he look so pleased with himself.

I followed the demon. The cheek of him! He hadn't even bothered to introduce himself!

I opened a grand looking door. Inside, was a child.

Heh.

Wait.

Next to him was my Katana. Tamashi, I called her. Tama for short. (Means Soul)

I ran towards the kid, attempting to take Tama away from him. The demon stepped in front of me and put my arms behind my back easily.

Then… I blinked.

My demon contract glowed a bright yellow. Not purple, like you would expect, but yellow. I told her my favourite colour was yellow, so she did this!

The boy rolled his visible eye at me, the removed his eye patch.

There was a contract, glowing purple in his eye.

I've found the master, then.

"Sebastian, I order you to stay away from her until I give the order!" Said the boy, nonchalantly.

"Yes, my lord." Answered the demon called 'Sebastian'.

"You. What is your name." I asked the boy.  
He grinned an evil smile. "I am called Ciel." He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sora. Listen, hand me the katana and I'll tell you who I'm looking for." I said, cutting straight to the point.

He threw over the katana and I caught it.

He looked at me expectantly.  
"I'm looking for a spider demon by the name of Claude Faustus. He burned down my village and my parents along with it." I spoke emotionlessly.

Ciel clenched his fist.

"Trancy. It's him again. It's always him!" he yelled.

Ooh, child's throwing a tantrum! This could be fun!

In a bound I reached him and blew in his ear. He shuddered and moved away.

"You're just like Alois. Sebastian, ready a car. Take her to his mansion. I want no more to do with her." He flicked a hand dismissively. I didn't say anything to anger him further. He was taking me to Claude.

Taking me to my point of revenge!

At the manor

I walked right up to the gates and knocked on the door. Sebastian had already left. Coward.

There's something special about my weapon. It can kill demons.

And believe me, I've slain demons before.

The door opened and a butler appeared.

Claude.

"Hey, Claude. Remember me? You burned down my village!" I yelled. I went to punch him, and he caught my fist.

"There's been a misunderstanding, Sora. Why would I kill our parents?" He asked.

Wait… What?

"What lies are you feeding me, demon?" I asked.

He put a finger to my forehead. Pain exploded throughout my body.

I remembered.

I should have been a demon, but instead I was born a human with demon potential. When I made that contract, it sealed my memories. That's why I wanted to become a demon!

"H…Hannah… Where is she?" I gasped out. She was the only one I remembered.

"Hannah? Our maid?" He asked, confused. I pushed past him. He was my older brother. I looked like him, a bit. Tears stung my eyes.

"HANNAH?" I called.

A woman appeared…a woman from my memory.

"Yes…oh, Sora. You found me!" She giggled, pulling me into a hug. It took me a while to remember properly who she was to me.

Oh. She was the demon that saved me.

Saved me.

From death.

"Hehe. Do you finally remember? I made that contract with you to save you. It was all for you. I loved you like my own. You brought salvation to my boring life. When I went to kill you, you stared me in the eyes defiantly. You didn't want to die. So I saved you."

Tears flowed.

"My precious child…" she whispered into my ear, softy.

My hair spread around me, my eyes yellow.

"Your eyes will remain yellow until the contract is fulfilled. Okay?" She asked. I merely nodded.

A person, the same age as me, walked into the hallway.

"Hannah? Who the bloody hell is that?" He asked scornfully and hit her.  
I stood up, fury spreading adrenaline through my veins.

I spread my katana to its full length and held it above my head in a battle pose.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He stepped forward.

"I'm Sora." I said, through gritted teeth.

"I'm Alois Trancy. You can call me Alois!" He whispered the last part as if it were a secret.

This Is Alois? Not bad!

"What did you do to Hannah?" I asked.

"Punished her." He replied simply. I leant forward and cut his face a little with Tama.

"I should kill you!" I went to kill him, but Hannah stopped me.

"Stop," she said softly, "He is the one who will fulfil your contract with me…"  
I drew back, horrified. This kid?

Really?

"You're quite cute, you know!" He said, and kissed my cheek. It felt warm, and not as repulsive as I thought it would feel.

It felt quite nice.

"Hannah. I've decided she can live here. It might be fun!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

My eyes widened.

This kid…is contracted to Claude?

He laughed, and walked off.

I stood there, awestruck.

"Come on. I will show you to your room, my child, my Sora." She took my hand.


	2. Clothes Are a Necessary Evil!

Hannah lead me to a room. It had yellow walls, a canary yellow. The bed sheets were of the purest black. There was a four poster bed, with a princess canopy. There was a wooden wardrobe and a chest of drawers, made from the same sort of material. There was a full length mirror in the room too. I nodded appreciatively.

"Little child, I'm going to make tea. Earl Grey. Okay?" Hannah asked. I nodded.

I had something I needed to do. And it was nothing Hannah could do. Unfortunately.

I set my stuff on the bed. I turned around, my long black coat swirling around me. I pulled my boots up anxiously.

I really don't want to do what I'm about to do.

I sighed to myself and quietly closed my door. I didn't want to alert anyone to my presence.

I walked across the hall, and, using my intuition, I found Alois' room. I opened the door quietly and closed it, turning my back to the enemy. Ugh. He may be cute, but…

I don't know how to finish that sentence.

I look at Alois. My face goes bright red!

Alois is lying on his bed, with a sarcastic smirk…

Shirtless.

All he has on are his shorts.

"What do you want? This is a boy's room." He advances towards me. "Do you want me to defile you?"

I was pinned against the door. My face was probably red. He put his hands on either side of me and cocked an eyebrow.

_Yes please do! _My thoughts screamed at me.

In reality, I pushed him away lightly. He grimaced in pain. He went and sat on his bed, the smirk no longer present on his face. I looked at the tip of my Katana. Poisoned.

Crap. Seems like I'm gonna be here longer than I bargained for.

"Alois. It seems like Ciel poisoned my katana. I'm gonna have to heal you." I took a tiny step forward.

There was real fear in his eyes.

"Don't come any closer. Please." He said. I looked at him in the eyes. He seemed to relax a little bit.  
"I have too, Alois. Only I can heal you." I bent down to pull my boots up. Alois whistled.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Sora…You have nice tits." He reached forward. I jumped back and slapped him.  
"Pervert!" I yelled. He glowered at me.  
"Don't make me call Claude!" He threatened. I laughed.  
"He'll only slap you. He is my brother." I said, then quickly covered my mouth.

"You're demon scum?" He asked, as if he were offended.  
"No! I'm not a demon!" I protested.  
"Prove it!" He yelled. I pushed him on the bed and hugged him. His eyes went wide.

In reality, I just wanted to hug him.

"Feels good, doesn't it? The feel of two humans embracing." (yes, it's a quote from Man!) I whispered in his ear. I pulled him up, and noticed the scratch on his face.

"See, I have certain powers. But I'm not a demon. I promise." I reassured him.

"Claude!" He yelled. Oh-

"Yes, your highness. What is it?" Claude pretty much poofed out of nowhere.  
"Is Sora a demon?" Alois asked.  
Claude shook his head.  
"But her healing powers require… intimate contact." Claude said. Bastard, Alois didn't have to know that!

"B-But, don't worry. The poison isn't enough to kill you." I said. Claude smirked.

"Leave us." Alois commanded, sticking his tongue out.  
"Yes, your highness." Claude bowed and left. Jeez, my brother sure can be weird!

Alois beckoned me forward. Why couldn't I get over the fact there was lack of clothing?

I could use my powers as an excuse to make him take his clothes off…

Hah. I wish.

I stepped forward. He lay me on the bed, and pinned me underneath him.

Worst thing?

I didn't struggle.

"Heal me…" He said, and crushed his lips to mine. I kissed back, feeding power through my lips.

"It's…warm…" He said against my mouth. Then he smiled, deepening the kiss.

I could feel my blush rise.

When Alois decided to separate his lips from mine, we were both gasping for breath. He smiled at me… but it didn't seem so evil anymore. It wasn't completely devoid of emotion like before.

"Thanks," He whispered in my ear, "I feel much better."

I smiled at him. He went over and locked the door, sticking his tongue out.

"You're not leaving here. Spend the night here." He said.

"But, uh…" I started. Alois embraced me.

"I won't do anything." He said, reaching for my breasts. I slapped his hands away and sighed.

"This is gonna be a long night…"

The next day

I woke up in Alois' arms. He had leant me some pajamas. So, everything was okay.

Except one thing.

My contract.

Jeez, I had a lot of explaining to do. I was kinda reluctant.

I sat up, feeling the warmth next to me, and smiled. He had only left recently. So, I guess it wasn't so bad.

And we didn't even do anything.

Was I disappointed or not? I don't really know anymore. My guess is on the former.

I stepped into the bathroom. This place had loads, but I stepped in the one closest to Alois' room. I stepped in and took my clothes off.

After the shower

Bloody hell! Someone's taken my clothes! What the hell?!

All I had was a towel as well. It was black, and short.

So not ideal!

I walked downstairs (how many stairs can one place have?) and saw Alois.

"I'm gonna fricken kill you!" I yelled and ran after him. He simply laughed and pretended to be scared.

"Please, you don't even have your katana. And you're naked." He smirked. I blushed angrily.

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

"My pleasure." He picked me up by the waist and walked to his room, me protesting the whole way.

He lay me on the bed and grinned.

He went to remove he towel. I slapped him and hid under the covers. He laughed again and threw me the clothes I wore yesterday. Except they had been cleaned. Good.

I got dressed. Huh. Nice lacy bra. Bet he felt that up. And had 'fun' over it. Ew.

"Hannah… I need to talk to you about the terms of our contract…" I whispered.

Hannah came into the room.

"I thought that you'd say that. Don't worry, my child. Anything for you. But dear Alois may pay the price…" she said.

"No, Hannah!" I yelled.

She smiled.

"I was only joking. But you have to decide. Your mother or your lover?" She looked at me straight in the eyes.

I…I don't know.

*For the record, Hannah isn't Sora's real mother. She just pretends she is. Because then Claude's mom would be Hannah, and that's plain weird .*


	3. 3 Bitter Sweet Days

What should I do? I'm so torn between them. I know what'll happen to her if this goes wrong.

"The contract… is my destiny, no? So, if I fulfil it, you won't die!" I said forcefully. I stood away from her, my head tilted to the side. I didn't want to look at her. I didn't want to have to choose.

To juggle lives with my hands.

"No? But, this is a choice that will affect your love life." She said. Actually, it seems Hannah is rather mean at the moment! I don't like it.

"I don't have to choose! I can choose both!" I yelled, facing her.

"Silly child," She chastised, cutting my cheek, "You should know I'll die as soon as I fulfil your wish!"

I froze, blood running down my cheek. She'd cut me pretty hard.

I didn't know. She was prepared to die…for me?

But if this happened, Alois would hate me and it would all be nothing.

What should I do?

Hannah smiled and walked away.

"You have three days."

Some time later

I lay on Alois' bed, waiting for him to return. He had official business. Well, he was greeting his uncle or someone. I turned onto my stomach, sorrow shooting slowly around my body like lethal poison needles. Every time I moved I remembered the emotional pain let alone the physical one.

A metaphorical stab to my heart.

Do I go through with it?

I'll tell him.

Just then, the door swung open to reveal Alois. Looking… stressed.

"We need to talk." He said emotionlessly. I didn't even deign to feign ingnorance. He walked over and sat next to me, his arm slung around my shoulders when I sat up. I cuddled into him a little. This was gonna be tough. I just knew it.

"Alois…" I started. He just looked at me. I expected to see a deep hatred swirling in the cobalt depths. Instead I found pity. And fear.

I sighed.

"You know I should have been a demon right? Well, I was desperate. I wanted to be a demon like my brother so badly I struck a deal with Hannah. The terms of the contract are that once I find my true love, I will be cursed to be a demon for the rest of eternity. Recently, Hannah told me that making someone a demon kills the original demon, as you pass on the curse." I gestured to my yellow eyes. "The contract is active now and ready to be fulfilled. My eyes should have been yellow. But I was born with brown eyes. I'll never get them back." I glanced downwards regretfully. It was hard to talk about. I loved Alois.

Yeah. I said it.

"And now, I have three days left as a human, starting today." I said miserably.

"What am I going to do, eh?" He asked. I didn't dare to meet his eyes for fear of what I might see in them.

Alois pulled me close to him. My eyes widened with shock.

"How can you love me knowing what I've done? You HATE demons. Well, guess what? I'm a demon!" I yelled at him. I didn't want to hurt him with my brash words, but all my insecurities flew out with those words. He looked shocked and I instantly regretted those words.

"So what?" He said, looking me dead in the eyes. Surprising- he didn't flinch. He pulled me to him, his lips at my ear.

"You're the girl I fell in love with. I'd even become a demon for you." He whispered seductively.

"Would you do that? If I demanded it of Claude, would you do that?" I asked, still whispering, though not as passion-filled as my heart spoke. I knew he would say no. So, why was my heart leaping in my chest? It was like running a marathon in a desert; hard and pointless.

"…" He said. His silence spoke volumes. Yet I still relaxed into his warm embrace. Suddenly he leapt back. Like he was being electrocuted. Claude appeared behind him.

"Paw my sister later. Answer her question."Claude commented dryly. I just turned away.

"…" Alois said. My heart dropped. I knew it all along.

So why did it hurt so much?

Why am i… still…hung up over it?

I guess love really is fickle, huh?

I ran out of the room, leaving Alois looking down and Claude looking strangely satisfied.

Tears spilled down my cheeks. I couldn't wait three days.

I have to admit it.

I'm not human. I never will be.

I am… a dormant demon.

"Hannah." I spoke softly. My hands were moist with fresh tears, the taste salty. The salty taste born of bitter disappointment. But… I knew it all along. Dakara, doushite?

"Yes." She bowed, mockingly. I had had enough.

"Do it. Now." I spoke, anger making my words razor sharp.

She looked shocked.

"You would willingly kill your dear mother?" She asked innocently.

"You're not my mother." I said.

"I could be." Hannah answered.

"But you're not. And you never will be. Commence. That is an order." I said, feeling like Ciel with PMS.

She grinned.

Then drove her hand through my chest. She gripped my heart, literally, and ripped it out. Then she ate it. I gasped… nothing happened. She gathered something in her hands, something red tinged with a dark black. She thrust it into my chest. It kept me alive… for a little while. She then gathered something that was canary yellow, tinged in a blue colour. Demon fire. The life essence of a demon. She passed it to me. It flew through the air loftily. When it entered my body I could breath. Hannah dropped to the floor and looked at me.

"I love you." She said. Then, she shattered. Her body shattered into little crystal pieces. It was of the deepest crimson. I guess it represented all the lives she had taken. The sword Claude had stored inside her had clattered to the floor, splattered with the crimson of my heart.

I wandered over to my full length mirror. My hair grew pointier, almost as if it had been razor cut. I had a distinctly feral look about me.

And my eyes. Canary yellow. However, the beautiful pattern of Hannah's mark still remained. Deep down, I was glad about that. I guess I loved her.

Loved her like my own mother.

My hair was a rich ginger and my features all looked enhanced. My fingernails turned black.

I was a demon.

I was totally badass!

"At least I won't have to paint my nails," murmured to myself.

I cast a look at the doorway.

Alois.

Looking on with frightened eyes, like a rabbit in headlights.

"This is what I am." I said, collapsing to the floor, a tear escaping my yellow eyes.

Frozen in time.

Forever Alone.

Alois walked over. And…hugged me. I looked at him in the mirror.

"I'll always be here for you." He said. A single tear escaped his eyes.

"Would you sacrifice my brother in exchange for me?" He asked, his lashes casting long shadows on his face.

"There's only one way to settle this." I said decisively, picking up my katana.

Alois looked very scared.

"Don't-" he started.

"Claude! I challenge you to a duel!" I yelled.

Claude appeared and smiled.

He picked up the sword of the floor, smiling.

"What happens if I win?" he asked.

"Depends what you want." I replied ferociously.

He grinned. "I want you as my slave!" He said, cracking a smile.

"And if I win, I want you to make Alois a demon." I replied.

I got two pure white roses out of the vase on my drawers. I passed one to him. I cut my arm and bled on it.

"Rules are as we discussed." I said. He tossed me his rose.

"Agreed." He replied. The roses turned a purple colour. He threw my rose at me. I caught it with ease, smiling.

"We'll start tomorrow. No fatal wounds." I said. Claude nodded and vanished.

I looked at Alois.

Then… I passed out.

Damn! I wanted to have sexy time with Alois!


	4. Sweet Tears

When I awoke I was chained to a pawn. One of those ridiculously huge ones in…is it Alois' garden? Something like that. My wrists were bound and bleeding, as were my ankles. I cast a worried look around the garden, searching for Alois. I couldn't see him.

Weird thing was, I couldn't see Claude either.

I tried to pull my wrist forward, then grimaced in pain. Something was stopping me from moving. I cast my eyes downward. I glimpsed a glimmer of sliver. So, I still had my katana.

Then, I saw Claude, standing in front of me triumphantly.

"Get out of these chains that bind you, and maybe then you'll be a worthy opponent." He whispered in my ear. I flinched internally. This wasn't the Claude from my memories. This Claude… was consumed by a strong emotion, one I couldn't put a name to quite yet. I would say jealousy, but there is nothing to be jealous of.

Is it hate?

Does he hate me because… for once in my life I _didn't _choose him?

I gathered all of my willpower, yet still wasn't able to break the bonds.

"What do I do?" I whispered aloud, talking to the shadows.

_Use your powers. Move the sword. _A voice echoed through my head.

A voice that was familiar.

"Hannah?" I asked, voice cracking on the last syllable.

_Yes, child. Now, do as I say. For once._ She responded.

I used my mind, to find my connection to my weapon. Tama was my weapon because I had made a blood pact with her long ago. Now I called on the connection.

Tama glowed a lavender colour and shivered into the air, slicing the chains awkwardly. Seems like I'm not very good at this. I used all my concentration yet I still managed to cut my cheek.

In the exact same place I had cut Alois.

I fell to the floor, and looked up at the pawn I had been tied to. Long, ugly gashes showed where my chains had restrained me. I shuddered at this most recent memory.

Some memories should be forgotten.

I walked forward, advancing to the queen on the board. Sure enough, Claude was sitting on her crown with a look of distaste on his face. I looked up at him defiantly, a challenge hidden in my dark gaze.

He smirked and jumped, landing beside me.

"What would you do if I said Alois was already a demon?" he asked slyly.

I didn't react to his ruse.

"I wouldn't say anything. Because you're feeding me lies again." I responded diplomatically.

Claude's grin simply got wider.

"I am not the only demon butler." He said simply.

I just ignored him.

"Quit stalling. I challenged you to a fight. Prepare yourself." I said, pointing my katana at him. I undid the spell and released it to its full length (hehe). He jumped back as the katana crumbled the queen. Such a shame to crumble the pure white piece. In chess, I was _always _black.

I smiled. Claude's weapon seemed to materialise out of nowhere.

Then…it began.

The Fight!

Claude charged at me, intending to run me through. I pushed a black pawn in front of him. He demolished it, but I managed to get away. I concentrated all of my being on my opponent and their surroundings. I blinked once and Claude was in front of me. He stabbed me in the arm.

I appeared behind him and cut his face. He had cut through an apparition of myself. Claude looked shocked. I'm not really surprised.

He put his finger to the blood seeping out of his left eye. I smiled. It was a cut, but not enough to win.

The only problem was, he would be wise to my techniques now. I had to be careful. He jumped into the air and threw his weapon. I deflected it easily with my katana. Tama was stronger because of my sacrifice all of those years ago.

Claude caught his sword as it whirled towards him like a boomerang. We kept clashing swords.

At this rate, it would be a stalemate.

I knew what I had to do. I had to give him an opening.

I created an apparition of myself and hid it behind my black queen.

All of a sudden, I stopped. I became puppet-like. I did it on purpose.

Claude went to run his sword through me, then stopped. He turned around and thrust his sword through my apparition. I flicked my wrist and stabbed him in the stomach. Claude's eyes widened as he looked down at his stomach, at the blood seeping between his fingers.

"Did you honestly think that my apparitions would be that easy to spot? Don't underestimate me, brother." I said, removing my katana with ease, the yellow ribbon I had tied on the end fluttering in the gentle breeze.

"Come. I'll heal you. Because I _do _still love you." I said, advancing towards him.

Claude shook his head violently.

"I don't need your forgiveness. I just need Ciel's soul." He answered.

I took pity on him.

"Ciel's soul was never yours to take. Leave him be." I spoke with honesty.

Claude looked at me; the real me.

"Why would you want to forgive me? When you _know _what I did? What I was going to do to Alois?" He asked.

I smiled and hugged him, my white shirt turning a beautiful crimson colour.

"Things seem easier when you are human. I may be a demon but I possess the compassion of a human." I spoke slowly, hugging him tighter. I passed my healing magic through his wounds. In this position, there was room for Claude to murder me.

Claude raised his arm holding the blade.

"Do it," I whispered, "If you have the courage to kill me, do it."

Claude lowered his arm, then stabbed me through the lung.

"Guess you do, huh." I said, before the dark I loved so dearly claimed me.

My spirit hovered above Claude. I could recover from this, if I really wanted to. But…

Do I want to?

The longer I stay like this, the more dangerous it is.

Regardless, I continued to watch my brother's actions.

I saw him raise his arm again.

I couldn't let him do this! Not for me! Not…again!

Flashback

"Mommy, what's going on?" I asked tentatively.

"Don't worry dear. Nothing's wrong. You're just going to forget us for a while." She said in a calm voice.

"But, mother, I don't want to." I said, on the brink of tears. I was only 6 years old.

"If I have to fight…" she'd said, with defiance.

Then…they came. The shinigami.

One had red hair, long hair.

I remember he lifted up his death scythe…

And killed my mom.

She did It to protect me.

Me. The pathetic human. Just as pathetic as my father, who ran away.

I never could defend myself. Never!

I gripped his arm automatically. I couldn't let this happen. It didn't matter I was dying slowly. It didn't matter I couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

"Stop!" I yelled, tears falling in a steady stream. "You don't have to die for someone as pathetic as me!"

Already, my wounds started healing. Claude hugged me tighter, throwing his weapon alongside mine.

I swear, I saw tears. Who knew?

"You would save me?" He asked.

"Of course I would." I answered.

In the shadows, Alois' laugh rang loud and clear.

"Thank you for finishing my contract!" He yelled, sounding crazier than Light Yagami, at the end.

He stepped forward, his eyes flashing the red of a demon.

And three bodies on the floor. The identical triplets.

I held Claude closer. I feared even my own lover.

"What did you do?" I asked, fear in my voice and eyes. Alois' face relaxed and he smiled. A rare full smile. He beckoned me forward. I shook my head. He clenched his fist in frustration.

"I made a contract with them. When Claude loses, I become a demon." He told me.

"How did you know Claude would lose?" I asked.

He grinned a sadistic smile at me.

"I researched you. You're quite the little hunter, aren't you? You, who aided the demon who burned down my village." His tone was accusatory.

"I used to live in that village. Why would I burn down that which I loved?" I asked him.

Alois' eyes widened in shock, then recognition.

"You're that girl…" He said. I nodded.

"I was there when Luca made that contract with Hannah. I begged her to spare him. She refused. On the day the village burned, I ran after Luca. But… I couldn't save him. Instead I made a contract with Hannah. Originally, I intended to become a demon so I could bring his soul back. But, after all these years… would he want to come back? I think he's happy knowing he fulfilled your wish…Jim." I spoke softly, my words only barely reaching his ears. I held Claude ever tighter.

"Your name…was…Star." He said, brokenly. He sagged to the floor. I crawled over to him, leaving a little trail of blood. I wasn't completely healed yet.

I stroked his cheek, wiping away the bitter tears. Alois cried for the loss of his brother. The one I didn't save.

This…

Guilt.

I held Alois, like one would hold a child, and sang him a lullaby.

He grabbed onto me for dear life. This lullaby was the one I sang to him when he wouldn't sleep at night.

Back when we were kids.

I stood up abruptly and ran to my room, leaving the two males on the chessboard.

"I'm not just a pawn! I'm not the one who defends everyone else at the expense of my own life anymore! I'm evil, not righteous like I used to be. I'm more like a King, someone who sits back watching everyone die…for them. There's nothing noble about that! Why does everything I do go WRONG?!" I yelled, on the edge of hysteria. My door opened quietly and I was hugged from behind.

"You saved me." Alois whispered in my ear. "Without you, I would still be hunting Ciel, that which I can never have."

I put my hands on his.

"I have a request, Sora." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Marry me." He replied.

I nodded, crying tears of joy rather than sorrow.

Alois smiled.

"Now all we have to do is tell your brother." He said, the smile almost falling off his face. I groaned. That wasn't going to be fun.

Strange.

Everything seems…normal.


	5. If We Could Stop Time

It was another day. Another day, lying with Alois. I was infatuated with him. Yet I still hated myself on a level. I wasn't there for him when he needed me. His blind anger caused him to join me in eternal damnation.

And everyone was dying.

Because of me.

It's always me.

We were stood up at the moment. I was lingering outside the door, his hand tightly clasped around mine. I held my arms out.

He gave me a hug. He was only a little taller, yet he still rested his head on mine. I smiled into his chest. His embrace was warm and loving. It had felt like the world had stopped.

All I could feel was his warm embrace, his hands on my back.

His head, resting ever so lightly on mine.

His breathing, his irregular heart beat.

His warmth.

Him…

Alois broke the embrace. I stood there, leaning slightly against the wall. I leant forward towards him. He put his hand on my cheek, the other around my waist, and smiled. I laced my petite hands around his waist.

He looked into my yellow eyes.

He brought his lips to mine softly.

All I could sense was him. One of his hands rubbed my ass. Yet, I still let him.

Fireworks. Red hot passion, so hot I thought I would melt in its intensity.

I loved him so much. And this time, he was mine!

His lips were slowly removed from mine. The tingly feeling was the only reminder.

I wanted to put a finger to my lips. I wanted to push him into my room…

What? I like it kinky.

But he still turned around, that half smirk present on his face…leaving me. I wonder if he's into that whole no sex before marriage thing. I really hope not…oh wait. I think if I 'misplaced' my V card Claude might become more bloodthirsty.

I sighed, sitting and bouncing on my bed a little. I looked across, seeing an identical me in the mirror. How I had changed. I patted my stomach a little sadly… demons can't have children. I twirled my silky hair around my fingertip, fascinated. It seemed to fall through my hands like water.

I glanced down at myself.

Maybe it's time to wear something different.

I looked into my closet and found a nice, black dress. The top was like a corset, with rose pink ribbon where there would usually be white ribbon. There were some lovely heeled black boots with matching pink ribbon lacing them up.

_I hope this doesn't make me taller than Alois, _I thought to myself, admiring myself like the narcissist I am. I looked down.

_Add 'going to the gym' to the list of things I need to do._

I walked into the garden…or labyrinth, as some people saw it as. I picked up a shattered shard that had sprung from a rook. I clenched my hand, surprised at the pain. Blood leaked through my hand, leaving a bloody puddle near my feet. I began to walk, walk anywhere. Right now? I needed to get out of my head.

I heard the familiar sound of heels behind me. I let go of the shard, my hand starting to heal already.

"Sora?" Alois asked, his voice leaving imprints in my memory.

"Yes?" I responded, my voice sounding sultry.

"What would you do if we could stop time? Go back and be…human." He asked.

I looked at him, surprised. Then, my eyes downcast, I spoke softly.

"I was never human."

Alois just grinned, the sound of his boots now menacing, the sound piercing my ears like tiny daggers, the red in his eyes giving him a scarier look. He grabbed my arms, the look in his eyes maniacal. I just stood there, not bothering to tell him about his increased strength bringing bruises to bloom on my flesh.

I barely recognised myself anymore, let alone anyone else.

All of a sudden, he seemed to remember himself. The red coloured lustre faded out of his eyes as he drew me into an embrace. Somehow, he was still taller.

"I'm so sorry, Sora. I wish this didn't have to happen." Alois whispered delicately in my ear. I thought he was going to break, he was so fragile. I wonder if this was the way he saw me.

Alois, regretfully, released me and called Claude. He held my hand; my right one.

"Claude…we have an announcement." Alois swallowed and said nothing more.

At first, Claude looked at my stomach…then my left hand.

He glared.

"I'm going to kill you."

I sighed at my brother's melodrama.

"He's only asking me to marry him!" I yelled, exasperated. Honestly, it was like he thought I was 5!

"You _never said anything!_" he yelled, clenching his hands.

I was taken aback.

"It only happened last night!"

Claude recoiled.

"_What _happened last night?" Claude managed, gritting his teeth.

"Alois proposing!" I shouted across at him. I was a hairsbreadth away from him now. I half expected him to say _you're adopted._

What he did instead was completely unexpected. He pulled me toward him.

And kissed me.

I don't know if I kissed back.

I sagged to the floor like a bag of potatoes.

"You were born for me," Claude whispered in my ear before vanishing.

Alois stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"You cheated on me! Right in front of me!" He pointed at me, adopting an accusatory tone.

Tears dripped from my face.

"How? He kissed me?!" I yelled, my voice breaking.

"I… I need to go. Far away. From you." Alois muttered, walking away from me.

_I…I need to go. Far away. From you. _Those words ricocheted off of the sides of my skull, hurting my so much I may as well be bleeding.

I picked up a shard of the rook, the one from earlier. The white was stained with my blood already.

I brought it down, and across.

_Far away._

I cut, deep enough to kill.

_From you._

I bled, the blood rushing through my fingertips.

_Far away. From you._

Not even a tourniquet would work anymore.

Can demons die?

Can they…


	6. Metaphorical Knives

It was dark and I was floating. I felt like an ethereal being, floating on air. All I could see was an unending darkness and a white light surrounding myself. I looked down at my spirt's body. I'm pretty sure I'm a spirit. I guess that cut must've killed me.

Odd. Is that regret I feel pulsating from within me? One thing caught my eye. Where my heart is, red blood was pouring down my body, washing my white dress in a violent red. I watched it, an eerie fascination in my eyes. What was going to happen to me, now that I was dead? Would I see the ones I love? Wait… demons don't bleed red.

"Sora." I heard a voice; it had no apparent owner.

"Y…yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't want you." The voice said simply. I saw a real life version of the metaphorical knife stab into my chest. My heart stopped bleeding red.

"I need to go far away." This time it was Alois' voice which tortured me. A knife penetrated my exposed chest.

"Your own parents didn't want you. They _left _you to die." It spoke again. Another knife.

"You were born for _me!" _I heard the voice yell again. The knife rose, aiming towards me. It was just as well I couldn't feel the physical pain attached to it.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, clutching my head. The memories swirling around there tortured me.

I opened my eyes, seeing a man with his hand extended. There was a purple demon's mark on his hand.

"Come, young mistress. Being with Trancy has addled your brain." He spoke emotionlessly, the red of his eyes brutal. He was someone who would kill you without a second thought.

I sat, not knowing what to do. The man smiled once and left, turning gracefully. However, he did leave a slip of paper… the only white thing left in this hell.

I took one out of my chest. Black blood was dripping off the tip, like slime. I closed my eyes, tears leaking out of the corners.

I wanted to get out. So badly I needed to get out. But… I guess this is the punishment for suicide.

"I release you…" Spoke a feminine voice.

"Mother?" I asked, a maniacal look in my eyes.

"Yes, child. Every time you wish to die, remember this. You will suffer every time. And I'll enjoy it." She spoke, her voice growing excited on the prospect of torture.

She laughed, a noise that is forever burned on my memory. I slipped back to reality.

Slowly, but surely.

I was returning.

"Wake up! Please…don't leave me again!" I heard a masculine voice whisper gently in my ear. I mustered the courage to open my eyes. I was greeted with a crying face.

"…" I said. I looked closer at my surroundings. I was lying in a pool of black blood, my knives scattered around me like I had conducted a satanic ritual of some description. The most astonishing part? Alois… had come back for me.

I hoped.

"Alois…" I spoke softly, my voice a mere husk of its former self. I reached a hand up to caress his face. Tears dripped onto my face. His blue eyes were tinged the red of grief.

"You…came back…for me?" I asked. It was difficult to talk, seeing as my neck had been pierced.

"Yes. I don't care what Claude says. You're mine. He'll have to fight me." Alois spoke with certainty.

"I don't…want…another fight…" I stumbled over my words. I was angered at my own stuttering, my own stupidity. "How long…was I…out?"

"3 weeks." Alois said, tonelessly. "I saw you do it. I've stayed by your side for these 3 weeks."

"Have you…been eating?" I asked. Alois just looked at me.

"Idiot!" I yelled at him. I attempted to stand up. But in reality, I couldn't even kneel properly. I gestured to be picked up. Alois did so without complaint. I pointed him towards the kitchen.

"Get in the kitchen….and make…me a sandwich." I smiled at him, laughing lightly. He smiled and began to make food. I still need food, as does Alois…just not as frequently as a human.

Just then, Claude walked in. When he saw me, he smiled a sadistic smile; almost as if he knew what my dream was about. I said nothing and kept my eyes downcast. He turned on his heel and exited.

This was a frequently occurring theme, I later learnt.

"Alois…" I asked quietly.

"What?" he replied, his tone gentle. I smiled a wicked smile.

"I have an idea. It includes me, you and a bedroom." I said, my voice not cutting out through the whole of the passage.

Alois nodded, smiling. He picked me up, bridal style. After a long flight of stairs, we reached the bedroom.

I opened the door, shocked to see Claude in there. Claude smiled.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Looking for your laptop." He smirked.

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh… well that is… how else can I talk to my girlfriend?" He blushed slightly. I laughed then made shooing motions.

"Have fun…" He whispered on his way out. My eyes widened and I rolled my eyes.

Alois unceremoniously dumped me on his lush king size bed.

His lips met mine in a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth gently, as if he figured I would break. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Does this mean we have permission…?" He asked me. I nodded pulling him into another desperate kiss.

He stroked my stomach, his hands wandering downwards...

**_(WARNING! MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER READERS!) _**

He stroked down my body, his hands lingering on my area. I moaned lightly, his lips caressing mine. I pushed him over, sick of the bottom. I straddled him, feeling his erection through my dress. I felt his hands fiddling on my back. All of a sudden I found my bra fall off, my dress travelling southwards with it. Instead of getting frustrated, I leaned down to Alois, ripping apart his shirt. I kissed his cheek, my hands travelling south, fiddling with the top of his pants.

Then, Alois decided to get smart and flip me over, so that I was on the bottom again. I glared at him, something that vanished quickly when he massaged my breast. I tried to keep in a moan, but epically failed. I slowly removed his pants. Alas, I only had my knickers on, and Alois was pulling at them. I looked at him, my hands tracing his 6 pack lustfully. He removed my knickers and boxers, and I shut my eyes tightly.

"You ok?" He asked, out of breath.

"I'm scared." I replied.

"We don't have to." Alois whispered seductively in my ear.

"But I want to." I replied, just as he began trailing butterfly kisses down my jaw to my naked chest. I felt vulnerable and exposed. I grabbed onto his waist, my arms circling him tightly. I felt him push at my area ever so slightly. Then, he pushed and it hurt. The pain was phenomenal, but the pleasure afterwards was like nothing I'd ever experienced before…

I don't know how long we went on like this… but enough to make Claude to tell us to shut up! ;)

3 months later

"I'm awake, I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside!" I sang, my voice ringing through the shower. I turned around, washing the soap out of my hair with a flourish. I sighed and stood there, the water dripping down my back a warm and welcome customer. I thought about my experience these past three months. I stepped out, feeling a large craving for digestive biscuits. I've found that I'm having cravings for food more and more and, to be honest, it's really annoying!

I looked down at my figure sadly. It seemed I was putting on weight and there was nothing I could do about it. I'm really mystified because I shouldn't be able to! Especially because I've always been a demon secretly…hmm I don't know anymore. Maybe there's something in the books?

"Claude!" I yelled, my bath towel wrapped around me tightly. Claude knocked on the door of my bedroom and I allowed him to come in.

"What is it? I was doing something you know." Claude said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm gaining weight!" I yelled at him. He frowned.

"Well, that's not normal." He said.

"No shit Sherlock! So, I need books to tell me." I spat out through gritted teeth. He thought for a minute.

"Why not visit Ciel?" Claude asked teasingly.

"Why would he know?" I asked, curiously.

"Because he has a whole section of his archive dedicated towards this sort of thing." Claude replied, bored.

I nodded. I now had a mission!

(Sorry for the length. It was a sort of filler chapter I guess :/ Love you all still! 3 )


	7. The Unexplained Phenomena In Demons

After a long journey, I finally found myself at the manor of Ciel Phantomhive. The only reason the journey was so long is because I insisted on walking. I _hate _any other mode of transport… especially cars and limousines. They just attract unwanted attention. Plus, I'm a demon so it was probably easier to walk.

I sighed, walking up to the gates of depressive teenage boys and rang the doorbell. The gates opened, allowing me access. I frowned slightly, wondering if I had the right address. I must do. I've been here before so… this must be right.

I knocked hesitantly on the looming black doors, wondering who was going to open the door. To my surprise, it was Ciel himself.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

"It's me. Sora!" I said in annoyance. I really had no tolerance today. I must be pms-ing or something. I don't know. I kinda feel sorry for the kid though. He kinda has to put up with me.

Then, I looked at Ciel again.

"What the fudge happened to your eyes?!" I yelled incredulously. He smirked.

"I could say the same thing." Ciel responded, aloof.

"Well, at least I'm a born demon. Enough said. I assume you know why I'm here…?" I turned the statement into a question. He nodded.

"This way. Claude informed me… through Sebastian." Ciel said, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"How the fudge would Sebastian know?" I put my arms on Ciel's shoulders and twirled him around. His gaze flittered to somewhere to the right of me.

"They're uh… seeing each other?" Ciel turned that into a question. I laughed loudly.

"Always knew he was gay! Moving on…" I said, walking on again.

We walked for a few more minutes before arriving at a library. My eyes glowed at the books. After all, reading used to be one of my hobbies before my world was turned upside down by drama queens.

"Wow." I breathed out, secretly lusting after the books.

"I'll leave you to it." Ciel vanished on the last word. What was he, the Cheshire cat?

My fingers traced the spines of numerous books until I came to one that sounded about right.

"The unexplained phenomena in demons…" I whispered aloud, reading the name of the aged book. I plucked it delicately off of the shelf and read the index. There was a whole chapter on weight gain and loss? Wow.

I opened it to the designated page (183) and read the introduction.

"There are many explanations as to why some demons gain or lose weight. This could be because the transition from human to demon wasn't fully complete. Therefore, they would still retain some of the human functions. Alongside this, some demons have to eat the same as a human would or have cravings for certain foods." I finished reading and breathed an outward sigh. _Of course _it was something as simple as that! I was quite intrigued, so I decided to read on.

"However, sometimes there are other factors, particularly with those who were born demons," I read, a sense of foreboding developing in my chest, "For example, born demons have the ability to get… OH FUCK!" I yelled, dropping the book instantly. I put my head in my hands, my eyes shining with tears. What was I going to do?

"Sora! Are you okay?" Ciel's voice echoed through the library. I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears. His red eyed gaze softened.

"It'll be fine, you know." Ciel whispered softly, holding me close, "He'll love you all the same."

I nodded, unsure if Ciel was just telling me pretty little lies. Sebastian appeared at the doorway.

"Lady Sora?" I nodded, "I'm here to take you home."

I smiled at Sebastian, breaking the embrace between Ciel and I. I took Sebastian's hand, then whispered in my ear.

"You're only escorting me so you can see Claude." I smiled at the end of the sentence. Sebastian smiled too.

"My lady, you are right." He responded formally. I grinned.

"Now let's go."

We arrived at my manor, as I like to call it now. I was still a bit emotionally fragile. I mean… how could I not be? My whole eternal _life _was staked upon the decision of one person.

"Claude is in room 17." I stated to Sebastian, my yellow eyes challenging his red ones. He simply smiled and thanked me.

God, I was bitchy today. It's not easy being this bitchy you know. It takes skill.

"Alois..?" I called hesitantly. I walked up to our boudoir, knowing he was most likely there. Thank Jashin I was right. He was lying on the bed, wearing his reading glasses, reading some sort of serial killer novel. Heartsick, it was called. I love that book. (FYI it's a real book and it's awesome XD)

"I… think we need to talk." I said, my eyes downcast.

"No… don't say it." Alois said, his attention completely focused on me.

"I'm…pregnant." I whispered the last part, as if it were a taboo. Alois' facial expression changed from one of sorrow to one of pure, undiluted glee.

"Sora… that's the best news of my life." Alois said, caressing me gently.

"R…Really?" I asked. It was almost too good to be true.

"Yes! Of course… because I love you. I'll love you to the end. Forever… that's the reason I chose to spend eternity with you." Alois' voice rang with love and passion.

"I… I love you too." I smiled, my face aching from the movement. Alois smiled back.

Then, he leaned down, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss that will most definitely be burned on my memory…

However, I think I have an eternity of passionate kisses to remember.

Finis…


End file.
